


outburst

by bedridden



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: ALKSJFAKSLJF THESE KIDS, Late Night Calls, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, no capitalization, or in bittys case early morning calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedridden/pseuds/bedridden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s not like jack isn’t used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	outburst

**Author's Note:**

> notes: *watches [miles experience’s silakbo mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05bsLTblgqQ) for an hour straight* oh dam... i better follow my heart and write some zimbits fanfics.... i also have ?? no knowledge abt timezones lmao rip me

it’s not like jack isn’t used to it.

he’s used to being away from his parents, having spent four years (probably more) away from them, so it’s not really a problem for jack. he’s used to being away from his friends from samwell, since all of them are busy and they can’t exactly chat around face to face. he’s used to being away from bitty, as much as he hates to admit it. both of them have a lot of things on their plate right now, but they make do with social media, texts and calling.

but, there’s just something strange and something different this night. he knows he’s not alone, he can contact anyone in his former team at samwell or talk with anyone in his current team, he’s known that for years, but for some reason he’s- _well_ , he’s still nervous to call. jack bites the inside of his cheek as he stares at his phone. does he _want_ to call? is bitty still awake? he kinda hopes yes but he knows bitty is still deep asleep. that boy sleeps until eleven or noon if it’s a free day.

he takes a deep breath, summons all courage he has, and takes the phone, dialing bitty’s number.

“hello...?” bitty mumbles, he probably didn’t check who called. jack’s filled with a strange kind of warmth as he listens to the other’s voice and breathing. jack grins as he thinks about bitty, probably rubbing his eyes and probably still half-asleep. he hears bitty yawns, “okay, this is getting a bit weird. i’m gonna hang up now if you’re not saying anything.”

this snaps jack out of his thoughts. “wait, no bitty-” jack says in a hurry, “it’s- it’s me.”

“jack? ‘s that you?” bitty says, surprise in his voice. jack hears a the sheets rustling, a loud crash like someone falling and bitty muttering a string of curses.

jack laughs, the other probably fell down his bed while getting up. “are you okay there bitty? sounds like something’s happening there.”

“yeah! yeah, laugh all you want jack.” bitty replies, fake annoyed “just fell down my bed, because you know, a certain someone called me at like-” bitty stops for a moment, probably checking a clock. “five am! don’t tell me we’re going to do checking practice over the phone?”

“do you want to do checking practice?” jack teases, but he knows he woke bitty up super early and he’s starting to feel a bit guilty. “but if you’re busy, i can hang up and call another time.”

“oh heavens no! don’t you dare hang up on me mister jack laurent zimmermann!” bitty softly protests, to avoid waking up anyone else in the haus but still fierce enough to get his message across. “but, you don’t usually call around these times since you usually call deep in the night, and believe me that’s a bit much more worse!” bitty exclaims, “so what’s up jack? you doin’ okay there?” bitty softly gasps, “don’t tell me- you got injured?”

“yeah, i’m doing great. i’m doing fine.” jack says into the phone. “and i’m not injured, you’ll be one of the first one to know if i did get injured.” jack takes a deep breath, before continuing. “i just, i wanted to hear your voice.”

“oh,” bitty whispers into the phone.

“it feels strange without you.” jack continues, “we’ve been housemates for a year and a half, i think, and only recently started dating,” jack flushes with happiness as he said the last words,“so it feels really strange to not be there, with you and all of you guys.”

“i understand. it’s a bit... different without you here.” bitty whispers, as if telling a secret. “i mean- i’m so used to you being around here that it’s a little surreal that you’re not here. i’ve missed you so much.”

“me too.” jack says, he wants to see bitty and the rest of his former team again more than anything. absence does make the heart grow fonder.

"do you- do you want to visit sometimes?” bitty asks, “i mean, i’m sure everyone would like that and everyone does miss you and wants to see you again.”

“yeah, i’d like that.” jack answers almost instantly, filling him with giddy. “you can visit too, if you want. when i’m back in providence. if you’re free and okay with that.”

“i’d love that!” bitty happily exclaims. jack can’t see him but he’s willing to bet that bitty’s smiling. “i’d love to visit you jack, you know that.”

“yeah.” jack softly says, smiling again. he can’t help the plethora of emotions he’s feeling right now, and he can’t help but feel amazed at how much bitty means to him, at how much bitty makes him feel warmth, happy and a bit safe.

“i’m telling you right now, you better be prepared to break your diet because you’ll be in a world of sweets once you visit and once i visit!” bittle exclaims, “i’ll be baking all your favorites when you get here!”

jack chuckles, “i know. i’m excited and a bit scared.”

“now go and do whatever professional hockey players do in their free time!” bitty yawns, “i thought i’d be awake enough to talk with you but, it’s really still too early.”

“yeah, alright.” jack grins, “you need your sleep if you still want to grow.”

bitty makes an offended noise, “ _how dare_ \- you know what, i change my mind! no pastries for you!” 

jack chuckles. “i’m joking bitty. i’m joking.”

“you should get some sleep too! just realized it’s probably night wherever you are.” bitty says and jack hears the rustling of sheets. “stop doing whatever professional hockey players do in their free time, _which_   _apparently includes chirping at their former team mates_ , and go to sleep.”

jack rolls his eyes, a smile still on his face. “yeah, yeah sure.”

“night jack.” bitty whispers, “love you.”

“love you too.”

they don’t hang up on each other but instead listen to each other’s steady breathing, and as jack softly drifts off, he can’t help but imagine that bitty’s beside him and near him.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://pretiare.tumblr.com/post/141656115749/title-outburst-pairing-jackeric-summary-its)


End file.
